At First Sight
by momosan123
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an average girl, gets good grades and is loved by her parents and teachers. One day, when the bad-boy transfer student, Percy Jackson walks in, her life is turned upside down, but not necessarily in a bad way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth

I woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring. Turning it off, I climbed out of bed, yawning. Through my half-shut eyes, I looked at the alarm clock.

_God, I'm late!_

I threw the blanket off, rushed to the bathroom, put on my clothes and ran downstairs to find my mom making breakfast, and my dad sitting on the dining table, newspaper in his hand.

"Morning sweetie", my mom said, looking up from the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late", I exclaimed, straightening my muffled hair.

"Oh, look at the time, I didn't even notice."

"Ugh"

I angrily banged the door open and hopped on my bicycle, leaving for school.

_Just in time._

The warning bell rang.

I threw my bag inside my locker and took out my Mythology book. I banged the locker door shut only to find Luke, my childhood friend, standing with that huge smile that lit up his whole face.

And here's the story behind him, you know how some of us have a friend, who sadly, only thinks of you as his friend, but you're hopelessly in love with him. Well, I've been friend-zoned the same way. I've even tried to give him clues about my feelings toward him. But, you should always have hope right. Maybe he likes me too, but is shy to show it.

_Yeah right, never gonna happen. Luke and shy? Ha_

"Hey, whats wrong?" asked Luke, bringing me back to the real world.

"Hm? No, It's nothing"

"You sure, You looked kinda….lost"

"Yes, I'm sure"

TRIIIIIING, TRIIIIIIING

"Oh, sorry, gotta go", I exclaimed.

"No prob"

I found my seat, just next to my friend, Thalia.

"Hey", she greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Chiron is'nt here?", I asked for the Mythology Teacher.

"Nope, not yet", Thalia replied.

Percy

"Sup, Percy, How've ya been?"

I saw my friends Grover and Nico running towards me, it had been long since I saw them, it feels good to be back here.

I was sitting in my favourite café, Café Half-Blood, I know, weird name for a café.

"Where've been? it's been so long", Grover asked.

"Hmm? Yeah it sure has, by the way I missed you guys too, in case you wondered", I replied.

" Haha, we were getting at that", Nico said, " By the way, I heard you're transferring to our school, that's great news."

"Yeah, I-", I started, "Woah"

I saw three girls walking down to the table right opposite to ours. They were all awfully pretty, but the one that caught my eye was average height, with flowing blond hair and grey eyes. She was beautiful. The way she laughed, everything, everything about her was-

"Yo, Perce? Hello? Earth to Percy, you can snap out of La La Land now", Grover interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted", I replied, slurping on my soda.

"Yeah, we can see that-" Nico turned to my line of vision "Woah, no way, Annabeth Chase, seriously dude? She is in no way easy to get, and she already likes a dude."

"So that's her name", I said, ignoring the other half of Nico's statement.

"I told you, she's impossible-"

"Look who you're talking to, ladies swoon over me"

"Yeah well trust me, this one won't"

"We'll just have to see about that", I challenged him.

I was gonna get her, hell, I was gonna get her heart pumping at the mere sight of me.

"Well, aren't we conceited", Grover said, giving a grin.

"More than you think."

I like a good challenge now and then. While I was engulfed in all these thoughts, I barely noticed her looking straight at me.

Annabeth

Oh my God,

The guy was staring at me, even though I like looking straight into his intense sea-green eyes, HE WAS FRIGGING STARING AT ME!

He was a fairly tall guy, with dark hair and sea-green eyes, just like the sea, eyes worth getting lost into .

In all the staring he suddenly shook out of his thoughts and gave me a grin, winking at me causing me to quickly turn my face away, which was now a light shade of red. He was handsome, the kinda guy girls kill over.

_Hey snap out of it, Luke is the only one you should like and will like_

_Wait how? When he doesn't even like me back._

"THIS IS SO….UGH!", I shouted, slamming my fist against the table almost dropping my milkshake, not realizing, until…well, late, that I had said it out loud.

I swore under my breath, my face now the deepest shade of red. All eyes were on me now, as well as the blue-eyed guy, Thalia, Piper and the café owner, Zeus. Thalia and Piper were staring at me wide-eyed, as if I were possessed.

"I'm sorry, continue your….whatever you were doing, I'm a bit cuckoo around here, and yeah", I said ponting to my head, feeling stupidly embarrassed now that I had opened my mouth and said something weirder. In all of the embarrassment, I peeked at the blue-eyed guy, and he was laughing, while wiping his eyes, clearly Exaggerating, it wasn't that funny, was it?

I quietly asked Thalia and Piper if I could leave. After both of them replied, by saying "sure in unison, I got up and reached the door where I accidently pushed the door, which had pulled written on it.

_Today's an awfully unlucky day._


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

The next morning in school, while I was walking to class, I was immediately stopped by Thalia and Piper.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you yesterday?" Piper asked, awfully concerned by my clumsiness yesterday.

"It was nothing, I was a little distracted, anyway, are we still going shopping today?" I replied, trying my best to change the topic.

"Way to change the topic, and yes", Thalia said, rolling her eyes at me.

The bell rang just on cue, I thanked the gods. I was saved.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late, gotta run, see ya", I rushed to my classroom, and sat on my favourite seat, right next to the window.

The class was as it has always been, you would see groups everywhere, the cheerleaders, the jocks, nerds and the party freaks.

I never actually fit in these people, the only friends I had ever had were Piper and Thalia, and they always will be. The only thing I was missing in my awesome life was a boyfriend.

_Well, since the chances of Luke being my boyfriend are critically low, I should just move on, right?_

"Okay everyone, settle down", announced my Maths teacher, Mrs. Dodds.

She continued, "We have a new student here today, come on in, Mr. Jackson".

I dropped the pencil, my eyes wide in horror, I whispered a swear word to myself.

The guy from the café yesterday was standing near the teacher's desk. I have to admit, he looked cool though, he was wearing a Dark blue T-shirt that complimented his deep blue eyes, a black hoodie on top and black jeans. He looked smokin', I could almost feel my mouth water. All the other girls joined in my attraction towards him, giggling and smirking at him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, ?" Mrs. Dodds asked, I could already tell she didn't like him.

"Umm, Yes, I'm Percy Jackson, I just moved here from Chicago…I guess that's it", he replied, winking at the crazy girls.

_Wow, his voice is sooo—oh gracious, snap out of it, he's clearly a freaking playboy._

I shook my head. He scanned the whole room, looking for a seat, and his eyes suddenly fixed at me. He gave a huge smirk and walked towards me, I quickly turned away, only to find out, he was sitting in the seat right next to me.

_WHYYYYY?!_

Percy

_Hah, found her_, I said to myself in a sing-song voice. She was clearly embarrassed, and I liked that, _Bingo, Jackson._

The whole lesson, I could see nothing other than Mrs. Dodds, the teacher glaring at me, or the plastics of the class, flirting with me with their eyes. I gave many quick glances to Annabeth Chase, but she was so concentrated on the lesson, I was surprised. The lecture was hella boring. But I found an interesting side to Annabeth. _She's interesting_, I thought, _Definitely worth my time._

When the bell rang, I thanked the gods, finally, time to talk her. I walked up to her but she stood up and left, leaving my mouth open as it was.

_Woah, no one has ever ignored me like that before. This is getting more and more interesting_, I thought, grinning to myself.

I rushed outside and grabbed her arm, she jumped.

"Hey! Let me go, what's wrong with you?" she exclaimed, annoyance written all over her face.

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, just wanted to introduce myself, I also saw you at the café", I replied, clearly interested by her angriness, I dunno why though.

"I think you pretty much introduced yourself in there," Annabeth was now glaring at me.

"Right, Um listen can I-", I started, ruffling my hair with my hand on the back

"Hey Annabeth!" a voice interrupted, and I was annoyed, so I snapped my head in his direction. He was as tall as me, but he looked more like a senior, with blond hair, and a huge smile.

He didn't notice me, so I turned to Annabeth, who was called out by him only to be slapped in the face by that blush on her face. She was blushing.

_I was slapped, an imaginative slap, but man did it hit hard._

This was the guy Nico was talking about, the guy that she has a crush on, Ugh, even looking at his face made me sick, I wanted to throw up, on his face even, I guess that'll smack that grin off his face.

I left angrily later, not looking back at her, but I could fell her stare on me, I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

All my life, I had never actually _liked _a girl. Annabeth Chase was the first. And despite the fact that she had someone she really liked, I wanted her. I looked towards her table. She was sitting with her friends, Piper and Thalia, and sitting right next to her was- ugh even thinking about his name makes me want to puke. I think you guys know who I'm talking about, so I don't need to state the highness' name. Anyway, she was smiling and laughing with him, blushing whenever she made eye-contact with him, it made me sick all over again. I was shooting invisible lasers at him with my eyes.

"Chill, dude, you seem like you're about to kill the poor guy", Nico interrupted my urge to _actually_ kill him.

"Ah, sorry…though I really want to," I said, leaning in on the table, "Can I?" I whispered.

"Haha, very funny Perce", Grover gave a sarcastic comment.

"I'm serious"

"I told you to keep away from her, You'd be heartbroken in seconds, and you'll be all.." Nico commented, turning his mouth into a fake frown.

"You guys are the worst, you know that?"

"Mhm," Grover spoke through his juice pack.

I turned my attention back to Annabeth.

Annabeth

I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. Why had Percy Jackson stopped me? Why was he so keen to talk to me? And why did he walk away when Luke came in? That was all I could think of and his sea-green eyes were continuously raiding my brain. Ugh, they were making me blush. I even saw his eyes in Luke's.

_OH MY GOD…I like him, no no no no no this is wrong, very wrong, he's a freaking playboy._

I slapped my face on both sides, trying to get the thought out of my mind, but it was impossible, I just kept thinking about him.

The bell rang and I rushed to class.

"ANNABETH WAKE UP!" I heard someone shout and take my bed covers off of me.

"Mmmmm" I shook my head in refusal, "It's the weekend Mom, go away."

"Who're you calling Mom?" Thalia spoke up.

I shot my eyes open and jumped out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Twelve, we need to leave, now!" she dragged me to the bathroom door and pushed me inside.

"Ugh", I exclaimed, slowly drowsing back to sleep.

"Do. Not. Sleep." I heard Piper shout through the door.

We drove to the mall in Piper's Volkswagon. The second we reached the mall, Thalia and Piper dragged me off to the clothing stores. I wasn't paying attention to anything though, so Thalia and Piper dragged me to the food court but despite it all I was more occupied by the thought of Percy Jackson, when all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I slowly turned around to find Percy Jackson smiling at me. I almost dropped my drink at the sight.

Percy

Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about her. I called out her name, and she seemed shocked. I smiled. She suddenly turned her head away, and started blushing. Hah, she looked so cute blushing. This made me smile wider. She came up to me and said a "hi" in a very low mumble. Oh my God she looked so cute.

"Fancy meeting you here, you here with your friends?"

"Umm, y-yeah, they left to shop a bit", she replied pointing towards some stores in the back.

"Oh, you seemed a little bored, I was thinking if you wanted to join me, I was going to watch a movie in the cinema", I asked

"I would love that but I don't have tickets or any money right now, sooo…" she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"oh that's alright, it's on me"

"hm? No no I cant accept that", she stammered.

"I insist", I replied.

"Okay then, thanks", she hesitated a little though.

"No prob, It's my pleasure", I directed her to the cinema, where we planned on watching an action movie, who knew she was interested in this kind of stuff?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so happy that you guys liked my fanfic **

**This was my first time writing a story like this, and I was literally jumping around when I saw the first reviews and follows, I'm so grateful you guys like it.**

**Anyway, I thought I would reply to your reviews now, sorry it took so long**

**To ****Guest****: The characters are not demigods, i just took the characters from the book, the story is without any camp half-blood, but I have given many references. And thanks so much, im really happy you like the story.**

**To ****Hey: ****I'm really sorry about the mistake I made, I was beating myself about it later, my thoughts were somewhere else, I'm so so so sorry.**

**To ****Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP****: I'm really sorry if I cant update faster, I'm a lazy writer sometimes :P**

Percy

I really enjoyed the movie, more like, enjoyed Annabeth's different expressions to it. One second she was laughing at a joke, the next she was crying at a characters death, at times she even made such a weird expression, I wanted to burst out laughing. All in all, it was fun. I tried about a billion times to hold her hand, when I finally made up my mind to do it, she jumped at the contact.

She was blushing so much.

_Haha, cute. _

And, the movie ended at that. We were almost out the door when I noticed she forgot her jacket on the seat. I walked down the stairs, picked it up and gave it to her.

"T-Thanks", she said with a slight nod.

"Anything for the pretty lady", I replied with a wink.

She quickly turned red, staring at her feet.

I opened the door, like a gentleman would do.

_Me, a gentleman, what am I becoming. _I wondered.

Amidst all the thinking, I suddenly heard Annabeth's phone ring.

"Oh god, it's Piper, I forgot to tell her I was going to watch the movie," she said looking at the phone.

The phone rang for a long time, until I asked," Um, aren't you gonna answer it?"

"Hm? Oh S-Sorry, yeah I'm answering it," She replied, before putting one hand near the phone, and as I suspected, listening to the shouting from her friend.

Annabeth

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I heard Piper shout through the phone.

"I'm sorry, I went to watch a movie, and- and I forgot to call you, I'm so so sorry." I replied, apologizing over and over.

"Get your butt down here, NOW!' Piper shouted yet again.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there in a sec," I was whispering to her.

"Well, you better be, or we're leaving without you"

She hung up, and I put my phone back in my bag, turning to Percy.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I said, making sure I don't look into those eyes.

"Um, yeah sure don't worry about it", Percy gave me that trademark smirk of his.

"I'll pay you back for the tickets later!" I shouted while running to the escalator.

"No, you wont", he shouted, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I will!" I said, laughing at his failed glare.

That made him smile.

"I'm so sorry guys", I said, in deep breaths.

"Well, since you sacrificed your breath for us, we forgive you", Thalia said, smiling at my exhausted self.

"huh, thank goodness."

* * *

_Back to school_, I thought and gave a huge, exaggerated sigh.

I had made my mind up that this day was going to suck, like very other day of school.

Most people think I am the perfect…everything. But sometimes, you just get tired of everything, you just feel empty. For example, sometimes, my parents don't even care about me, don't even talk to me about anything, because they think I have a perfect life and nothing bad can happen in it.

_Well, you're bloody wrong, people_, Ugggh.

But something made my day better in a millisecond. Seeing Percy Jackson smile at me from his locker just three lockers away from mine. I don't know why, but that lit an instance smile on my groggy face.

Percy

Annabeth looked awfully sleep-deprived, but when that smile lit up her face, my heart just melted, like ice melting to water, you know what I mean?

_Ugh I'm so in love with this girl._

"Hi," this time, she took the initiative to greet me.

"Hey, you seem…sleepy, you alright?"

"Mhm, I'm perfectly fine,"

"Still…try to get more sleep, you've got dark circles around your eyes"

"I'll do that", she replied, running a hand through her hair.

"oh, by the way, I was thinking…"

"Go ahead," Annabeth asked after the long pause I gave.

"If you would go on another date with me", That opened her eyes.

"Ummmm…Sure", she said in a teeny tiny voice, almost inaudible to my ears.

"For real?" I asked

"why? You thought I would refuse?"

"Um, no- I mean maybe- Yes?"

"well then I will refuse, Bye", she said with a wave of hand.

"No , wait", I grabbed her arm.

"you really need to stop doing that." She turned back with a smug grin.

"Sorry…. Tomorrow, 5?" I asked composing myself.

"Done" Annabeth said taking my hand off of her arm, "Place?"

"I'll be picking you up, and the place is a secret"

"….Fine", she said raising an eyebrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

I couldn't stop smiling the entire day. Today, was my second date with Percy. That just made my smile go wider.

_Hey, remember, he's a playboy sistah, snap out of it_. My imposter self whispered to me.

I slapped both my cheeks, she was always interfering, always.

School was almost over and I saw Piper and Thalia walking over to me.

"Hey guys", I said, with that smile still plastered over my face.

"Someone seems happy", Thalia said, wiggling her finger in front of my face.

"Did something happen? You have that shining vibe, oooooooh, you got a boyfriend didn't ya? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, who is it? Hurry, Hurry, tell me", Piper blabbered, clearly excited.

"oh let the poor girl talk Piper", Thalia, rolled her eyes, but she was waiting for it too.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend….Just a date", I Said the last three words in a whisper.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHO IS HE? IS HE CUTE? HOT? ALL OF THE ABO-", Piper yelled, but I Interrupted her by slapping my hands on her mouth, not that they stopped her from talking.

"SHH", I said, freeing my hands from her mouth and looking around, making sure no one heard her, but I knew that was highly unlikely.

"Who is it?" she asked, this time in a whisper.

"Percy Jackson"

Both pair of eyes now wide, in shock or horror, I couldn't tell.

"Are you serious?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" I asked suspiciously.

I received a sudden shock when she hugged me and lifted me off the gound.

"My little baby has grown up, I'm so proud," she exclaimed, wiping fake tears.

"Oh, shut up", I retorted. "Anyway, I need your hel-"

They dragged me to Piper's car, And while giving a nod to each other said, "Operation, dress the poor girl, engage"

I let out a laugh, and we left off to my house.

**Percy**

"So, I've got a date", I said, shaking my juice box.

"WHAT?!" Nico, Grover and Jason said together, Jason even choked on his juice.

"And this unlucky girl is Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Yes, and why exactly is she unlucky?"

"Oh, no reason", Nico replied, smirking at me.

"I hate you guys", I said exasperated.

"We love you too, darling", Grover said, chuckling.

"Hmph"

"So, what's the plan?" Jason asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um, I'm picking her up, and we're going to my favorite place.

"oh_, the_ place", Nico seemed convinced.

"Mhm"

**Annabeth  
**

I looked stunning, if I say so myself. Thalia and Piper had transformed me from i-don't-care to I'm-pretty-and-proud-of-it.

"….So?" Piper asked.

"I turned to look at her, "this is amazing".

I was dressed in black tights with a baggy grey shirt with gold sequins on it, showing off my eyes, a black cardigan on top, with a grey bag. My knee length shoes were covered in buckles and chains. My Curly Blond hair neatly curled and draped to my left side. For the final touches, Piper added some light make-up on my face. Then a wave of realization hit me.

"I don't remember buying this", I asked suspiciously, holding one edge of my shirt up.

"Oh, don't worry, we bought it for you, when you ditched us, consider it a gift", Thalia said, smiling, apparently, both of them were proud of their masterpiece.

"N-No, I can't accept this", I stammered

"Oh Shush", Piper said.

"…Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Have a great time", Thalia said, winking at me.

I nodded to that, and then my face turned to the clock, there were still fifteen minutes left.

After what seemed like a second, I heard the bell ring.

"That must be him", Piper clapped her hands, she was more excited than I was.

I Gulped, loud, and walked to the door. With a deep breath I opened it wide, to be presented with the gorgeous, handsome, and what-not Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

My jaw dropped to the floor.

_Oh my god, She looks…. I cant even describe it._

"U-Uh H-hi", I managed to blurt out.

"H-hey", she blushed, then eyed the flowers in my hand.

I, at once composed myself, "For you", I said, handing the bouquet to her, "You look amazing".

"You don't look so bad yourself", she said, regaining her confidence too. "I'll Put these inside, just give me a sec,"

"oh, Sure"

After putting the flowers inside, she stepped outside. And….she seemed scared a bit, at the sight of my motorcycle.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew what was wrong.

"U-Um, it's just… I've never ridden on a motorcycle."

"Don't worry, It's alright, I'll be super careful", I said, crossing my heart.

She chuckled, and then nodded, she climbed on the motorcycle, and wrapped her hands around my waist. She hugged tightly, obviously, I gave her hands a light pat, and we rode off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi y'all!**

**I was thinking maybe tell you beforehand that this whole chapter will be in Annabeth's POV, as the place and the plans were all a secret for her.**

**Now, let's start the chapter **

***drumroll***

It was a long drive, about half an hour or so, I think more than that, yep way, way more than that. Throughout the ride, I was tightly hugging Percy, it was scary, but fun at the same time. It was a long time after which I opened my eyes, to actually see my surroundings, though I didn't pay much attention to it, the only thing I was thinking about was Percy.

Percy, on the other hand was paying more attention to the road ahead.

Truthfully, it was fun.

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw that Percy had stopped the bike. He got off and helped me off too.

"We'll just have to walk a bit from here", he stated, smiling at me.

I nodded and started following him, I was again swallowed by my thoughts when he suddenly stopped, making me bump into him.

"Oh, sorry, are you alright?" he apologized, looking concerned.

"um, yeah, I'm fine, it was my fault, sorry"

He shock his head and opened his mouth to say something when he stopped at the sight of my reaction.

I was no longer looking at him, but behind him. The place was beautiful, extraordinary. It had trees surrounding the sides, a river flowing fast and just behind the river, mountains decorated the scenery and amidst it all, a blanket with lit candles and a picnic basket.

"Do you like it?" he asked, waiting for me to say something.

"I-It's amazing", I was at loss of words now.

"I'm glad you like it, this is my favorite place" Percy said, leading me to the blanket. "The sunset here is amazing"

I was speechless, this was amazing, he was amazing.

"Thanks, I love it" I finally spoke, blushing, he gave a small chuckle and said, "It's about time"

I was confused, "about time for what?"

"For that", he scooted closer to me and pointed to the mountains, where I saw the sun was setting, leaving a dark and orange sky, seriously, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

Percy and I talked, laughed, ate and told each other…well, about ourselves, like I was able to ask him what his favorite color was, why he moved here, he also told me about his parents and his sister, I smiled when he described them, they seemed like an amazing family.

Finally our talk led to him asking, "Do you like me?", talk about random, then he gave a deep chuckle saying, "What am I asking?"

"Well I don't_ hate_ you", I teased, making him smile.

"what about you?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Do you like me?"

"Yep", he said, popping the 'p'. Butterflies in my stomach started fluttering, dancing around.

"I don't even know how I came to, you are a goody", he said smiling again.

"Am not", I punched him on the shoulder, "I don't why I started liking you too, you're an a**hole".

"So you do like me", he laughed.

"I never said that"

"you did"

"I didn't"

"Did"

"Didn-", I was interrupted by the small fireflies flying around, "Fireflies!" I jumped and tried catching one, but apparently, it flew away, I pouted. At that, Percy laughed and took a firefly in his hand showing it to me.

I smiled and said, "So beautiful", I had never seen fireflies in real life.

"yeah, it is", He said, looking into my eyes. Slowly, he walked towards me. He was going to kiss me.

_AAAAAAAH_

I reluctantly closed my eyes. And as my eyes closed shut, his lips brushed mine.

At first the kiss was delicate and sweet, it was amazing, better than the first kiss I imagined, his hands were now tightly holding my waist. Slowly, the kiss turned more fierce, and I lifted my hand up to his neck, pulling him closer, until our bodies were almost crushed together. Now, I was running out of breath, I moaned, and he pulled away, our foreheads still touching. I could see his eyes, and trust me, they were breath-taking up close. We were both panting out of breath.

After what seemed like forever, he said, "Let's go, I don't want your parents to kill me." He said, smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jackass." I said, giggling a bit.

He laughed, "Sorry, I just want to live a little longer."

We finally pulled away and Percy blew away the fire on the candles.

I jumped onto his bike after him and we finally reached home. I checked my watch and it was already 9. Percy gave me a little peck on the lips and then drove off.

_AAAAAH , MY FIRST KISS WAS A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. TOTALLY WORTH IT._

I opened the door with smile on my face, and tiptoed past the corridor, only to find my mom sitting on the dining table, shooting deathly glares at me.

Sh*t.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, ya'll, **

**I'm so so sorry, I haven't updated in so long, I was hella busy. I will try my best to update faster next time.**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is short, ad as it is, I will make the next one longer than usual, to make up for this one ;)**

_**Annabeth**_

"Where were you?" my mom asked, glaring.

"Um, I was on a date. Just. A. Date." I replied, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"DATE? WHY WERE YOU ON A DATE? You should be studying. And why didn't you tell me you had a date, who was the boy?"

"Mom, all I ever do is study, and I didn't tell you because I knew you would get angry!" I was angry now, I studied my butt off because mom asked me to all these years, couldn't I get a friggin' break.

"Yes, because that is for your own good. And dating is over-rated anyway, these dates", she gestured with her hands to the door. "They dump you, ditch you and you are left with nothing but a broken heart."

"Well, I wouldn't know if I don't try mom, and you don't even know him-"

"Know him? I saw him Annabeth, on that motorcycle of his, he's no good for you", she interrupted.

"How do you know when you haven't even met him?!" I asked, Percy was a nice guy, I believed that, and I wanted her to believe that.

"…Fine, you're calling him over to dinner tomorrow" My mom stood up and started to leave.

"What?" I was clearly shocked, I wasn't expecting this.

"I'll see what kid of a person he is, and only I will see if you can date him or not, now this conversation is over, go back to your room" with this she was gone. And I was left alone, with my mouth making a good ole 'O'.

_**Percy**_

"MOM!" I shouted out. I was excited to tell my mom about the date.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN SWEETIE!" her reply came back.

I rushed to the kitchen to find her cooking, the smell intoxicating. I hugged her tight

"Hey mom"

"O-Oh, Hi… you know you might wanna loosen the hug a bit, I Might…" she said, her voice a little choked.

"oh sorry"

"No problemo, you seem awfully happy, did something happen today."

"Yeah, about that…"

I told her everything about the date, her smile beginning to grow after every event.

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Mom I've had a lot of girlfriends." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I know, but the way you explained it, it seems that you really like her" she winked at me," This calls for a celebration, go call your dad and sister."

"Mom-"

"GO!"

"okay, okay" I smiled holding my hands up in surrender.

_**Annabeth**_

I woke up the next morning and took about ten minutes in the bathroom, thinking about how I would invite Percy to dinner. Examples follow.

"Hey, Percy, you see, my mom is a very… protective woman and she thinks you're a bad guy, so she wants you to come to dinner to intimidate you into not dating you anymore"

"Hey, Percy, dinner tomorrow, be there"

"Perce, ma man, Wanna come for dinner?"

_UUGGGGGGGHHHHH_

I got to school, and I was dragged to inside by Thalia and Piper.

"So how was the date?" Thalia asked.

"It was amazing"

"ooooooh, did you guys kiss?" Piper asked and I blushed instantly.

I nodded.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD" Piper screamed, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD"

"yeah but my mom is against me dating him" I said, my eyes darting down.

"Wha- Why?" Thalia questioned.

"Studies"

"Oh"

"She asked me to invite him to dinner"

"Well then, invite him" Piper said.

"You know my mom, she will probably glare him to death."

"Glare who to death?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"H-Hi Percy, no one, its nothing" I said.

He raised one eyebrow and I wavered.

"My mom saw you yesterday and she asked to invite you to dinner. Tomorrow" I bit my lip and expected- no, wanted him to say something like "I have plans"

But his reply was, "sure, why not".

And he was smiling.

"Um, okay then, that's good"

"You seem like you don't want me to come" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's just that my mom is a little…scary at times"

"Oh, I don't mind, I mean, I have to meet sooner or later, so why not now? Anyway, wanna go to class together?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um sure"

We talked about the dinner, and he asked many questions about how he should dress, and what kind of flowers my mm would like. He seemed excited, and I let him be, I don't even know if he will step out of my house alive.

I really hope mom doesn't intimidate him too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI AGAIN!**

**Now I know I said this chapter would be longer compared to chapter 7, but I got lazy and thus, could only write this much.**

**Okay! To the reviews!**

**Alexandra June: First off, I would like to say thanks for reading my fanfic and for giving me such awesome advice. I actually want to know what I'm missing, to improve my story. As I said before, this was my first time writing a fanfiction, and thus, was already a challenge to myself. I never expected to even get around 10 reviews or followers, so yeah, getting over 30 was a shocker. I will try my personal best to improve, taking your advice into consideration.**

**I guess this is it, so, on to the chapter.**

_**Annabeth**_

Percy was extremely excited about the dinner. I don't know why though, a dinner with my mom should be labeled anything but exciting or fun. I had a boyfriend almost a year ago, he had to undergo the same dinner-torture, and he broke up with me the next day.

"…So, what do you think?" Percy asked. I didn't even hear what he was saying.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Percy's raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it'll be fine, I've dealt with scarier people", he commented.

_How did he know what I was thinking?_

"It's just…the last time this dinner thing happened, it didn't end quite well." I diverted my eyes.

"Hey, Nothing will happen", Percy placed a hand on my shoulder," It'll be fine"

I nodded, and gave a weak smile, "So, what were you saying earlier?"

"Hm? Just thinking about what I should wear tonight, is a button-down good?"

"I think you'll look good in anything you wear", I smiled, this time a real smile.

"Oh? So, I'll look good in a dress too? I should wear that then…Okay, it's settled", he joked.

I punched his arm and laughed, "No, no dresses".

_**Percy**_

I couldn't understand what had Annabeth so worked up, it was just a dinner and what did she mean when she said this had happened before and didn't end well?

Anyway, it can't be that scary, can it?

"So, wanna hang out tonight?" Nico asked.

"Um, no, I can't, I've got plans" I replied, still in thought.

"Yeah? What kind of plans?" Grover questioned.

"Dinner, with Annabeth and her mom."

"Oh, so you're meeting up with the evil mother-in-law", Nico smirked.

"Well, A. How do you know she's evil? and B. She is not my mother-in-law"

"Mhm, just not yet" Grover replied.

"You guys are assholes, you know that?"

"What, you become an asshole just by thinking of your dearest friend's future?" I scoffed and left off, "Bye, you group of douches".

"Oh, we love you, remember that!" Grover shouted.

"Gotcha, but right now there's a damsel in distress who needs my lovin' too, so Chao!" I shouted back.

Button-down? T-Shirt?

Button-down? T-Shirt?

Dammit. I did a quick eenie meenie and ultimately picked the button-down. It was a dark blue button-down and I got black jeans to go with it. Ok, time to go.

I sprinted down the stairs only to find my mom standing there, "Oh, hi, where are you going?"

"Um, I have to go to dinner, Annabeth's mom invited me."

"Oh, well have a blast", my mom smiled, "oh and come here"

"Hm?"

She quietly and seriously said, "Use protection"

My eyes opened wide open, "MOM!"

"Haha, just saying, but seriously"

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Okay, now off you go, oh and by the way you look great", she gave me the thumbs up.

And off I was to Annabeth's house.

I reached the house after half an hour or so, it was far, I have to say.

I shook my sweaty hands a bit, to calm down.

_Okay, here we go._

I rung the bell, and the door opened after a while. A woman, in her forties was standing there. She looked a lot like Annabeth, but instead of Annabeth's blond hair, her mother had long black hair and grey eyes just like Annabeth's. I almost mistook her for Annabeth.

"You must be Percy Jackson, I'm Athena, Annabeth's mother", she gave a kind smile and extended a hand. I shook her hand. She seemed nice.

Annabeth walked to the door seconds later.

"Hi, come on in," Annabeth smiled and gestured for me to come inside.

I came in and Annabeth's mother shut the door behind me.

"Um, for you" I handed Mrs. Chase a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, they seem lovely," she took them and placed them in a small vase, with some water.

"And, for you", I handed Annabeth a rose. Her smile grew wider and she hugged me all of a sudden.

"Thanks", she whispered.

I gave her a quick wink and then was dragged to the dining table.

After a long talk abut school and other stuff, came the questions.

"So, when did you to start dating?" Mrs. Chase asked, not looking up from her dinner.

"The day before yesterday, um, on the date", I was smiling, the memory flooded back.

"I heard you moved here just a few days ago" now she looked up at me, grey eyes staring at me.

"I did, about a week ago," I answered.

"So, you started dating Annabeth when you had just met a while ago?"

"Yes, pretty much," I nodded.

"What about previous girlfriends?" now she was glaring, she caught me there.

"What about them?" I swallowed.

"Well, for starters, how many were there, were they treated with respect, or did you throw them aw-" Annabeth interrupted, "MOM!"

She seemed annoyed and sad, it seemed like she was holding back her tears.

I gave her a nod, and mouthed, 'It's alright'.

"I had plenty girlfriends, and some I did throw away, yes, but other I treated with respect", I wasn't gonna lie.

"How do I know which category Annabeth falls into?" I stared at her too now. Annabeth was right, she did seem kind of intimidating.

"Mrs. Chase, with all due respect, I like Annabeth, I'm not going to throw her away, there was a reason I started dating her," I stole a peek at Annabeth whose eyes were downcast. "She is an amazing person, I don't think I would even have the courage to do something to hurt her."

At that, Annabeth smiled. I smiled back at her,

"Okay, last question. What do you like about her?"

"Well, she's pretty, smart, and she has an amazing personality, but I have to say, I haven't known her quite long, so I don't know much about her, and I want to know more about her, I want to know her likes and dislikes. That's why, I would really like it if you give this a chance, if you give _me _the chance to know Annabeth."

Mrs. Chase sighed, "Okay, I give up, you can date, be boyfriend, girlfriend whatever, but let me warn you. If this effects Annabeth's grades, it is over between you two, understood?"

"Understood" I smiled.

Annabeth seemed just as happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth**

"You're such a goody-goody", Thalia sighed.

"Am not", I repied, rolling my eyes.

"Are too", she fired back.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!" I yelled.

I bet you guys are wondering what's happening here, so let me rewind a bit.

**About 15 minutes earlier**

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I asked as I sat next to Piper and Thalia.

"Oh, It's nothing, just this party some senior is throwing and we were thinking of going", Piper replied with a blank face.

"Yep, almost everyone is invited. Us too… And that includes you", Thalia informed pointing at me.

"Mhm, you guys go ahead. I'll stay at home and help mom with stuff".

"You're not going because it's a drinking party, right?" Thalia questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"Pfft, N-No, why would you assume that?" I said looking away.

"I know that's why", Piper said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, fine…What if it is?" I gave in.

"You're such a goody-goody", Thalia sighed.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!" I yelled.

It was after a while I realized I had said that too loud and everyone around me was staring. I blushed and looked at the table playing with my fingers.

"Fine, then _you're _coming to the party with us", Thalia challenged.

I let out a growl, an unattractive one at that. "Fine."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Piper leaned in, "Percy's gonna be there too".

My eyes went wide and I blushed even brighter. I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato.

* * *

_Oh my god, what have I agreed to?_

I'm in so much trouble if mom finds out.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

I was pacing around the room with my head in my hands.

_But I'll _have _to go now. I told Thalia I would._

And trust me, when Thalia gets angry, World War III is about to start.

_Ugh_, I bit my nail.

All of a sudden, I heard my mom call out to me.

I ran downstairs.

"Annabeth", she spoke as if she was relieved. "I'm so sorry sweety but I need to go to your Aunt Artemis' house, and I won't be back till tomorroe, your dad has some business to take care of so he won't be back till…well, late, do you think you could stay alone in the house or do you wanna stay at Thalia's?"

_Yes!_

"No, Mom I'll stay here", I smiled.

"Oh good", she took a deep breath.

"Well, then I'll be leaving", she kissed my forehead.

"Mhm, sure…bye", I waved at her as she got in the car and drove away.

Before getting inside I did a bit of my victory dance. And in about 15 minutes I was ready to leave for the party.

* * *

The moment I entered, all I could see was crazy teenagers, alcohol and I have to say this…sloppy kissing everywhere.

I looked around peering through the dancing teens, only to find Percy laughing with his friends, holding a plastic cup in one hand, probably some more alcohol... well don't blame me for not knowing, I've never been to these things, Geez.

In what seemed like a flash I was dragged away by a drunk Thalia.

"You. Are. Late", She giggled, poking my nose.

"And you are very drunk". I rolled my eyes.

"So, you got away from mommy", She pouted, and almost fell, until I grabbed her and placed her on the sofa.

"You. Stay" I ordered.

"Okay, mom", she laughed.

I was looking at her in disbelief when suddenly I felt someone poking me on the back.

I turned around only to find someone I least expected to be there, Luke.

"Hey, Annabeth", he smiled.

He was a little drunk too, but not as much as Thalia.

"Hi", I smiled.

"Want a drink?" He offered.

"Um, no, I'm fine, thanks though"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh, sure"

"I mean outside", he was all serious now.

I nodded and followed him outside.

"It sure is cold out here", I rubbed my shoulders.

"Oh, here" Luke draped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Um, thanks"

That's when I realized something, the me in the past would have been swooning right now, but the me right now wasn't. It just seemed like a friendly gesture. But if it were Percy doing this, I would have butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Annabeth", Luke nudged me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?'

After about 3 minutes of waiting, Luke said,

"I really like you, Annabeth"

My heart dropped._ What?_

"Luke, I'm really sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you", I looked down, I felt bad turning him down, but I couldn't accept his confession either.

Luke's head snapped in my direction.  
"Why? I-Is it because of that Percy Jackson?"

"No, Luke I-"

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It didn't fell good, maybe because it wasn't Percy or maybe because he wasn't a good kisser, his kiss was sloppy. I was confused, and I started crying tears rolling down my face. I tried hard to pull away, but Luke wouldn't budge.

_No, No, No, Please do-_

My mind couldn't comprehend what was going on next. All I could see was Luke's collar in Percy's hands and Percy punching him hard.

**Percy**

Piper had told me that Annabeth was gonna come to the party.

I waited for her, after about 30 minutes, I went to find Thalia. She was laying on the sofa, giggling and laughing to herself.

"Hey, Thalia"

"Oh, Perce my man", she tapped my shoulder.

She was awfully drunk.

"Did Annabeth come here?"

She nodded and pointed to the huge window giving a full view of the swimming pool.

I walked up to the window, only to find both Annabeth and Luke standing next to the pool. I couldn't ignore the wave of jealousy that came over me. I refocused on Annabeth, and my eyes went wide with horror when Luke pulled her in to kiss her.

I rushed outside and pulled him away from her, punching him hard. Annabeth was crying, even though her tears had dried now.

I was infuriated, too angry to even think. I didn't care about anything, and then I Annabeth grabbed my arm, stopping me from punching him again.

"Annabeth-" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't, it's alright", fresh tears started forming in her eyes.

She was hugging me and I hugged her back, when she started crying on my chest.

I started stroking her hair, calming her down.

After her tears had finally stopped, I directed her inside the house to get her some water.

**Annabeth**

I was angry with Luke, so angry.

Percy sat me down on a sofa and asked me to wait till I brought him water.

After he disappeared in the swarm of teenagers, I closed my eyes, and could feel the tears welling up again, but held them back.

I was confused, angry, sad, and without thinking I grabbed a drink, gulped it whole, then another, and another, until everything became hazy and foggy.

**Percy**

I came back with a glass of water in my hand and found Annabeth drinking from a plastic cup

Dammit.

I ran to her and slowly took the glass from her.

She stared at me, for long, too long, and I stared back, until I was pushed against the sofa by her. She smiled at me and then crushed her lips into mine, she was kissing me fiercely, too fiercely.

I kissed her back, asking for entry, she opened her mouth and again started pushing me, crushing her body into mine. Slowly her hands darted inside my shirt, her cold hands exploring my-

_Wait, WHAT?!_

I pulled away, and she pouted, "What? Don't you want to do it with me?"

"No- I mean yes, this is just not the right time to-"

And then it happened, I had puke all over me.

I helped her stand up and got her into the car after a lot of trouble.

When I finally got to her home, I ran into her dad, to whom I had to explain everything.

He was too different than Annabeth's mother, way too different.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

_Ugh, my head hurts. _

My head was throbbing…bad. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I'm in my room. What happened last night?

I couldn't remember anything. It was all a blur. My last memory was of Percy beating Luke up.

"Mornin' sunshine", I looked at the door and saw my dad, smiling widely, then looked at the clock, it was 2 o'clock.

"Hey, dad," I smiled.

He cleared his throat and sat on my bed.

"Care to tell me what happened last night?", he searched my eyes,

and searched,

and searched.

I finally gave in, "I was at a party."

"That all?"

I remained quiet for several seconds and then threw my hands in the air.

"It was a drinking party, and…things happened"

"I'm not proud of what you did…"

"That's where you say, 'but you're forgiven'", I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, but I hope you learned"

"Oh yes I did"

.

.

.

"By the way," my dad showed his grin again, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend"

I blushed instantly.

"Caught yourself a diamond, mate" he winked.

"You met him?"

"Yup, he was the one who brought you back from the party, a good guy, I have to add", My dad said giving me the thumbs up.

Unlike my mom, my dad always wanted for me to get a boyfriend. He used to ask me to do other stuff than to just study, have a life, you know what I mean.

"Yeah, he is"

The next five hours were spent talking about Percy and reading books.

I was reading one of my favorite books when I heard my dad call me.

I ran downstairs and saw dad standing by the staircase.

"Hey, someone dropped something for you, its waiting on the dining table…I'll be in my room"

I nodded and walked to the dining table.

I picked up the box that was waiting on the table. I tilted my head, examining the box. Putting it down, I opened the lid only to find a dress folded inside and a note. I picked up the dress. And gods was it beautiful. It was black, strapless and was decorated with shiny sequins. I smiled. Carefully putting the dress back inside, I opened the letter.

To,

My Wise Girl,

Wear this and meet me at the rooftop of XX building at 9.

Love, Seaweed brain.

My smile just grew larger, and I picked up the dress again, hugging it to my chest, twirling around. I checked the clock. 8 o'clock.

I ran upstairs and started getting ready. In about half-an hour I was ready and was looking at myself in the mirror. The dress was perfect, it was knee-length and hugged my curves.

"Hey, dad, can I have your car, for…um sometime?" I asked my dad, leaning against the staircase rail.

"Sure thing, Sunshine"

"Thanks, Dad"

And in almost no time, I was driving to see Percy.

I reached the building and looked up.

_Wow, that's tall._

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button that said, 'Roof', on it.

I was smiling all the way.

The elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open. I couldn't see anything, since it was dark outside.

I tried to find Percy, squinting my eyes, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took out my peppermint spray and aimed at the guy-

"Woah, woah, relax, its just me." It was Percy and his hands were now in the air.

"Oh gods, Percy, don't _ever_ scare me like that again", I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah, sorry about that"

…

…

"Isn't this place a bit too dark for a date?" I asked, my eyebrow quirking up.

"Oh, this isn't the place," He grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes"

"Why do I have to-"

"Just do it"

"Okay okay sheesh"

"Do not peek"

"I wont"  
Percy held my hand firmly and guided me to…well somewhere, I have no idea, my eyes are closed people.

And then all of a sudden he comes to a halt and says, "Okay, now you can open them".

"Finally-"

My eyes went wide and I was gawking, my mouth open in an 'o'.

Words couldn't even describe shat the place looked like. The whole area was candlelit and there was a table in the middle of it all. A vase of roses waiting on top of it. The background was a scene of the most beautiful night-time city ever. Skyscrapers and a starry sky.

My eyes roamed to Percy, who looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a white button-down and grey jeans. His messy hair made him look sexier than ever and his eyes shone with the candles. Hi smile showed his perfect teeth.

I gulped, and looked at the place, then at Percy, then again at the place, finally my head shifting back to Percy. I was speechless. And, in a swift movement I lunged on to Percy and hugged him tight. It took him a while, but he hugged me back, his head resting on the crook of my neck.

"You like it?" Percy mumbled into my neck.

I shook my head, "I love it, " I whispered in his ear, "You never cease to amaze me".

He gave a small laugh and then whispered, "Neither do you?"

I broke the hug, my eyebrow raised in question.

He gave a huge grin, "You look better than I could ever imagine, quite a turn –on, I must say" He winked.

I blushed instantly.

He led me to the table, arm around my waist.

"Madamoiselle", Percy scooted back the chair for me and is sat down, giggling at his failed attempt at French.

We ate and we talked, we talked about ourselves, and I found an important fact about Percy Jackson, he loved blue foods, which his mom always makes for him.

After a lot of talking, Percy stood up and went to some corner. I heard a button being pressed and all of a sudden a song started playing.

Percy came back offering a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I nodded lightly and smiled, not being able to hide my grin.

I took his hand and stood up. Before I knew it I was in Percy's arms, dancing to the song. The moment lasted long and I couldn't believe it. Percy was amazing, and he was my boyfriend. My grin grew larger.

"I can hear you thinking, Stop" Percy was now looking into my eyes and I felt like drowning into his.

His gaze slowly came down to my lips and he started coming closer until his lips were finally on mine. His mouth tasted like peppermint.

He was licking, biting. He lightly nibbled on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue drifted inside my mouth and one brush of his tongue with mine sent chills down my spine. His hand were kept on my hips while mine were playing with the back of his neck. The kiss was long and slow. Percy finally broke the kiss, but that wasn't all. His hand now cupped my face and he descended his lips onto mine again. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

I finally broke the kiss, "My dad. I'll be dead if I get home late" I said, my words coming in between heavy breaths.

Percy nodded but continued, I didn't want to stop, and neither did he.

I smiled against his lips and we spent about fifteen minutes in this fantasy before I finally had to go home. I got into the car, thinking of the night all through the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again, ya'll. I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't write for so long. The exams and the school, being the evil it is, got in the way. **

**Anyways, I'm thinking of slowly bringing this fanfic to an end. But, don't ya worry, I will probably write some new ones, which I will try to shape up better.**

**Now, on to the story.**

**Annabeth**

The day went by like any other. I was now spending less time with Percy though. He had stuff to do, I guess. So now I am here, sitting with Thalia and Piper, slurping on my apple juice, day-dreaming away.

"So…Percy", Thalia said and my thoughts about the night at the rooftop fled away.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up to her, one look at those eyes told me what she was thinking.

"No way, nu-uh, Don't you even think about that", I shook my head furiously.

"But, seriously dude, you gotta consider it. He's spending less time with you and probably, more time with that new girl 'Rebecca'"

"'Rachel, and he made it clear that she was just a childhood friend, nothing more. And, I trust him."

Again, let's back this scene up a bit.

2 Days Earlier.

I was sitting in history class and Percy was just one seat away. I kept stealing glances at him as Mrs. Dodds talked about the Pythagoras theorem. Whenever he would catch my eye, he would smile his million dollar smile at me. I would blush and turn my head away. How was I to know that this would be the start of a storm? A big one at that.

Someone knocked at the door of the classroom. Mrs. Dodds waved at the person to come in. Her face dropped to a frown as soon as looked at the door. She walked out and came back inside a few minutes later with a girl beside her. Red curly hair and green eyes. She was fairly tall and definitely prettier than I was. Oh man. Mrs. Dodds introduced her as Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

My head automatically turned towards Percy. I don't know why, it just did. What I saw then, I regret seeing. Percy's mouth was flung open and his eyes sparkled. I had never seen that expression on him before. But I recognized it. It was the expression for longing.

I think you guys get the idea now, so fast forwarding back.

"You're definitely in denial, that's all there is to it. You told us yourself how he looked that day, like a cat who just found a new master", Piper replied, nodding at her own remark.

"I'm not in denial, I love him and so, it's my duty to trust him"

"Okay, okay, I understand, but for your sake, keep your guard up, I have a bed feeling about this", Thalia was now waving her plastic fork at me.

I sighed and nodded lightly.

_I have a bad feeling about this as well._

On my way home, I saw Percy. He was with Rachel, laughing. My smile dropped. He ran up to me, asking Rachel to wait where she was.

"Hey", Percy greeted, still smiling.

I looked at the floor, anywhere but at him.

"Hi, I was just, I-I just th-thought that maybe we could go somewhere today", I stuttered.

I finally looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Wise Girl, but I promised Rachel I would take her to meet my parents today", he replied.

_I haven't even _seen_ his parents. _

"H-Huh? Oh, okay, that's fine", I said and sprinted to my car. Percy called out to me, but I didn't look back.

When I got home, I crashed into my bed. I felt tears pooling in my eyes, but I wiped them away.

_She's just a childhood friend. A childhood friend who knows more about him than I do, who has met his parents, who is prettier than me. _

I shook my head and screamed into the pillow. Next second, my dad was at my side, rubbing my back, telling me it was all gonna be okay. It wasn't, and I knew it.

Next Day

I woke up to Thalia's text.

**I am not letting U stay at home on a weekend. We R off to Zeus'. B there in 5.**

I rolled off the blankets and put on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I could find and sprinted off to Half-Blood Café.

I finally reached the café. The second I walked in, Piper gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing"

I shrugged and sat next to Thalia.

We talked and laughed. I almost forgot about Percy and Rachel. (Emphasis on the almost), when both of them walked into the café.

My head quickly shot down and I hid myself behind the chair.

He was being a complete gentleman to her. I looked at Zeus, Piper and Thalia pleadingly. Thalia nodded to the backdoor. I smiled in thanks and rushed out without Percy noticing.

I didn't feel like going home so I just wandered around the area. After about fifteen minutes, I decided to go back. I was certain they were gone, but what I saw through those transparent doors, will never stop haunting me.

They were both hand in hand, and It didn't take more than 5 seconds for Rachel to lean in and kiss Percy. What was worse was that he kissed her back. Passionately. I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

_Shit. Shit! SHIT!_

Percy finally broke the kiss and his eyes wandered around until they were finally locked with mine. His eyes widened. I couldn't take it. I ran to my car. Percy yelled after me. I didn't listen. He told me to stop, I didn't oblige, I was too angry to.

I got home and reached my bedroom slamming all of the doors that came in my way. No one was home, luckily. I didn't have the energy to even get to bed. I closed my bedroom door, slid down against it and cried the night away.


	12. Chapter 12

**02:30**

Annabeth? Reply, please. Let me explain.

**02:46**

Please Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.

**03:05**

Annabeth, I know you are there. Just let me explain, please.

**03:30**

I'm begging you, I'm dying here. Please, talk to me.

**03:35**

Pick up the phone...please.

**04:00**

Wise girl, I like you. I really do, so let me explain.

**06:00**

I miss you. I wanna talk to you. I want to see your smile again. Please...

_**Annabeth. **_

My phone was filled with missed calls and messages. Voicemail's even. For some reason, i did not feel like turning it off. Knowing that Percy was hurting made me feel better. But only a little. I kept seeing that Scene in my head. It was like it was on replay. Over and over. I wanted to forget it, get the image out of my brain, but I couldn't. It was killing me.

For the past week, I had locked myself in my room, only leaving for dinner or school. Even at school, I did my best to avoid Percy. When, unfortunately, I did see him, it would end up in my pillows wet with tears. I was a mess.

Even after the horrible thing he did to me, there were times I wanted him to explain, to tell me his reasons, but from what I saw, it wasn't forced by the girl like in the romance books I read. He had kissed her back.

"Annabeth, sweetie, how about you go out somewhere. You know, not in this room", Mom quietly said to me, standing in the doorway. A pitiful look evident on her face.

I was too tired to go anywhere, but I chose to. I needed some fresh air.

I snatched the keys from my dressing table, sprinted down the stairs and hopped in the car.

I knew where I wanted to go, even if it would make me feel worse. I started my new car, and drove, to the one place that I needed to go to at the moment.

It took half an hour, and I was there. Standing among the lush green tress and right next to the river, I could see those tall, proud mountains. I couldn't help but smile. Memories came flooding back.

* * *

_"what about you? Do you like me?"_

_"Yep"_

_"I don't even know how I came to, you are a goody". _

* * *

A tear fell from my eyes. Then, a second. I was on my knees, covering my face, as tears wet my face. My first love, my first true love.

Yes, love. Somewhere in between, I had started to love him.

I couldn't stay there any longer, so I stood up abruptly and wiped my tears using the sleeves of my shirt, and walked back to the car.

It was dark by now. I was halfway home. My vision was still blurry from crying. My eyes wandered to the photo I had pasted on the dashboard, of Percy and I, both smiling, both happy. I kept looking at it, not wanting to take my eyes off.

But then I did.

When I heard a loud horn from somewhere in the darkness and my head snapped up. Two bright lights glared at me. I twisted the steering wheel, but it was too late.

In a matter of seconds, all I could see was darkness, but this time, it wasn't the night.

_**Percy **_

I called and called. She just wouldn't reply. I was a mess by now. I had bags under my eyes due to lack of sleep, I spent almost all of my time with my phone in my hand, hoping she would reply.

That day was horrible. That look on Annabeth's face broke me. Why was I such an idiot?

I even tried calling her friends, Piper and Thalia. Neither would answer.

I tried calling her one more time, one more time or I would go to her house.

One call.

I waited and waited, no one was answering. The minute I was about to end the call, a voice came through.

"Annabeth! Y-you answered. Thank goodness. Let me explain, I didn't mea-"

"Excuse me, are you an acquaintance of Miss Chase'?" The voice of an older woman rand through the phone.

I was surprised at first, but regained my control.

"Um, yes. Yes, I am.. Where is she? I would like to talk to her."

"I'm sorry to inform you. But, Miss Chase was in an accident."

My heart dropped. My eyes flew wide open. Everything the woman said next was just white noise to me.

"W-What?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi, i know it has been long, school and exams have pretty much taken over my life. I promise you, though, that after my exams end, I will try my best to update new chapters faster.**

**Anyways, i know this chapter is very short, but as i said before, i will probably make up for it in the next chapters.**

**And, thanks ya'll, for having the patience to put up with my lazy self, and for all the follows and reviews, you guys have no idea how happy you make me. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's POV**

I was driving past the glaring headlights, running my hair through my hair repeatedly. My eyes were looking around frantically. My knuckles were white due to the death grip I had on the steering wheel.

_Annabeth…_

_Annabeth…_

I kept repeating her name over and over again…as is it would make what was happening nothing but a bad dream.

When I finally reached the hospital, I rushed through the glass door, to the reception desk. The woman on the desk looked up inquiringly.

I stuttered, out if breath, "A-Annabeth Ch-Chase…Where is she?"

The nurse looked down for a minute, her eyes hovering over a document in her hands, and then back up at me. "Are you family?"

I shook my head, "U-Um, boyfriend?" It came out more like a question.

"I'm sorry…only family is allowed-" the nurse was cut off by Athena's voice, "He's with me, he can come."

I looked at the woman standing behind me. Her hand was on my shoulder. She gave me a little nod. I looked at the nurse, who looked nervous. "O-Ok, it's fine then…I think", she stuttered.

Athena walked in front of me. She looked just like Annabeth. I felt my eyes watering up.

_I miss her. I miss her so much_.

Athena finally came to a stop in front a white door.

"They aren't letting anyone go inside right now", she sighed, "We have to wait until after the operation".

I could not speak, my mouth was dry, so I just resorted to nodding. I looked at the seats behind us and Annabeth's dad was sleeping, he looked tired, and he was tightly clutching a picture of Annabeth and him together. I felt like crying at the spot.

"She's going to be fine, we have to believe that. _You _have to believe that."

This time I gave a little smile, though I didn't feel like smiling at all.

"But…just so we are clear, I still haven't fully accepted you", Athena looked at me, giving me an evil smile, "You have a lot to make up for after what you did."

That made me smile, a real one this time. I nodded again.

My eyes drifted back to the door.

_Behind this door…_

_I really do have a lot to make up for. _

* * *

Sometime during my thoughts, the doctor came out from inside. He gave a little smile. "she's going to be fine…We'll have to run a few tests and then it's time for the operation. The doctor went on describing what was wrong…but I couldn't hear anything else, I didn't want to. The only thing that was important to me at the moment was…

_She is going to be fine._

We waited there for hours. The doctor had completed the test and the operation was about to start. The doctor told us to go home, since it would take a while. It would end in the morning and even after that, it would take a while for her to regain consciousness.

Athena and Mr. Chase chose to get some stuff from their home in the mean time. Athena insisted I go home too.

I didn't want to go.

I wanted to stay.

I wanted to wait for her.

For the girl I love.

Athena gave a nod and a tired smile. Mr. Chase and Athena walked out of the door hand in hand, it made me remember Annabeth again.

I hadn't slept in days, so it was no surprise that I was drowsy. I didn't want to sleep, but it slowly overtook me.

**Athena's POV**

This time, I came alone. Fredrick was back home, resting. He had been here longer I had. When I reached the door, I saw Percy sleeping on the chair opposite to it.

I felt sadness wash over me.

_Maybe I am wrong. Maybe he isn't that bad of a boy after all._

I noticed he was shivering, so I took out a blanket I brought from home, and spread it out. That's when I noticed he had bags under his eyes.

My lips pursed…Maybe Annabeth should have let him explain.

My eyes drifted to the operation room on the farthest corner. I smiled. "get well soon, sweetie. We miss you" I glanced at Percy then back to the room, "All of us"

I sat next to Percy and went to sleep. I dreamt of all the great times Annabeth and I had together.

_Annabeth, My love, My treasure._

**Percy's POV**

My eyes open to the glaring white of the hospital walls. My eyes drift to my right.

_It's morning._

I rubbed my eyes and looked to the left, where Athena was sleeping with her purse as a support. She looked peaceful in her sleep, unlike the usual evil mother role she plays when I'm around.

As if she heard me, Athena stirs a little. Her eyes fly open and she jumps off her seat, "No, sweetie! Don't Touch the vase!" her voice echo's in the hospital.

The nurses turn around to look.

Everything is quiet for a few seconds, and then everyone is laughing, myself included. Athena looks around and her eyes bulge open as if realization dawned on her.

She snaps her head towards me and gives me a hard glare. I cover my mouth, coughing to cover up my laugh.

While Athena sits with her arms crossed like a little child, the nurses around us walk by giggling. By now, Mr. Chase had returned, and I filled him in with the… incident.

The chitter chatter is interrupted by the doctor that comes our way. He informs that the operation was completed and they would be bringing her back to the room. He puts a comforting hand on Mr. Chase' shoulder. Athena looks like she's about to cry, but composes herself. Mr. Chase pulls her into a hug.

After almost another half an hour, Athena and Mr. Chase are called.

I wait…

And wait…

When finally the door opens and Athena hold the door to let me in.

"I'll leave you two alone", she says giving Annabeth a glance and then walking out, shutting the door behind her. I walked to where Annabeth lay.

There she was.

She looked so lifeless. Her face was pale. So were her hands. A tube ran from her nose to a bottle next to the bed. Her eyes…they were shut. I wanted to see them, I wanted to see those beautiful grey eye. I sat on the chair that stood next to the bed and took hold of her hand. I was careful, because she the most important thing to me right now. And then it dawned on me, what I had done. I dreaded it, what she would say after she woke up. If I could, I would erase it. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I promised not to cry. I promised I wouldn't after my brother. But I couldn't help it, the tears were freely falling now.

I grasped her hand harder, and started mumbling, "I'm sorry', "I'm sorry".

But I knew that wasn't enough. I leaned forward and touched her forehead with mine. I cupped her face, our noses were touching.

"I love you"

'I love you so much"

I stayed like that for a while, and then started to walk away, when I felt her hand move. My head snapped to her hand. She had gripped my hand now.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Where am I? It's all black…_

_My head hurts…_

_What is this place?_

_My hand…it's warm…_

_This warmth…_

_I've felt it somewhere…_

"_I'm sorry". That voice…_

"_I'm so sorry…" I know that voice…_

_This warmth…_

"_I love you"…_

_I love you…. I love you…_

_Percy? Percy…Percy!_

_I'm screaming, why can't anyone hear me?_

_Percy!_

_I want to see Percy._

**Percy's POV**

Her hand, it moved. I was yelling, "She's moving!", "Her hand"

I was happy, so happy.

Until…she started shaking, no, she was wasn't shaking, it was something worse. The doctor and the nurse rushed in, Athena and Mr. Chase followed behind.

"She's going into Cardiac Arrest! I want everyone out! Now!"

All three of us were pushed out of the room and the door banged shut in our face.

I stood there, staring.


End file.
